Dragon Heir
by Soccergirl15
Summary: What if in the year X777 the dragons did not leave earthland ,but went to train a new heir to defeat their numger one enemy. Lucy was alway confused on how she was the only one able to see her moms animal features and on day that day she finally understood T because of bad words and i am a pansy XD
1. X777 and Stella?

Summary: In the year X777 the dragons left to train the next heir to the dragons told there slayers that they would have to leave them soon to train the next heir and the reason they had train the in the art of dragon slaying is to aid the heiress to defeat the dragon number one always wonder why she was the only one who could see her moms fangs and slits in her eyes. She had never feared her mom for these animatistic features if anything it made her grow fond of her wild mom, Layla Ryuu. First fanfiction! May have bad words.

an: I DONT OWN FAIRY TAIL if i did it would not be this popular

ROOOAAARR! That is the first thing little Lucy heard in the morning of 7,6,X777. As she got up from her pastel pink covers she saw flash of shadow zooming her little garden. Her eyes widened in surprised at the sight beholded her, their massive body glimmering scales shimmering in the sun and in the corner of her eye, stood a silhouette on one of the magnificent beasts.

"Mom.. w-w-what are you doing with t-t-this dragon." Lucy asked the woman on the dragons dragon was a midnight purple with some yellow spot almost appearing in the shape of stars"Lucy, my dearest this may come to a surprise to you; however, I am going to vanish tomorrow." Layla informed "W-w-why would you say that? do that to me?' Lucy teared up at the thought of losing her only friend. Her mom was the only one she could go to if she had a maids would tell her father and he wouldn't understand her problem.

"Stella will over see your magic training so that when the time come you will be able to face it and defend the kingdom." Layla looked at her only daughter with sadness over shadowing her features, she slowly becoming translucent to Lucy "Mama this isn't funny what do you mean by IT and what kingdom? Dont leave I am so confused." Lucy covered her eyes as she sobbed. _Maybe if i pinch my arm I will wake up from this nightmare?" _Lucy I am sorry for putting this big of burden on your tiny shoulder however, I know you will overcome whatever comes your way. Goodbye." Layla disappeared.

"Lucy.." the dragon slowly looked at the small child with red pinch marks on her arm "I am Stella, the Celestial dragon, and I am going to over see you dragon slaying train along with the other elemental dragons."

"No.. I don't want to"

"What?!"

**What Lucy declined to become come an almighty dragon is wrong with her and what is it and what kingdom? I am sorry if it is too short and/or sucks. I am cursed with IAMLAZY disease XD Soccergirl15***


	2. Training and Sorrow

" I said I am not going to be come a dragon slayer , because this is a nightmare and i don"t want to promise to a dream dragon." Lucy explained to the shocked dragon.

" Princess Lucy, this is not a dream. You must reconsider if you don't then the dragon kingdom will be in grave danger and possibly not exist." Stella tried to reason with this crazy 10-year-old. "I don't want to be trained by some old dragons and ... wait did you say princess?" Lucy inquired. " No...maybe..yes?" Stella questioned Lucy question.

"Give me a straight answer!" " Don't talk to your trainer and not to mention a dragon at that!" Stella roared with anger even making the mountain s in the background treble a bit.

" I DON'T CARE IF YOU ARE THE MOST POWERFUL DRAGON IN THE WORLD, YOU ARE NOT MY TRAINER!" a voice bellowed over the dragon's roar as the entire earthland trebled. The starry dragon was take back at the tiny princess words it was not her intention to make the heiress so upset only to umm.. nudge her into respecting her future subjects."Please, it is for the sake of Queen Layla wish... also I belive you could even become even stronger than your mom." Stella whispered that last part so only see could hear.

"Mama..." Lucy started to think about what the dragon had said to her. Lucy had always looked up to her mom. How someone could show a scary and honorable face with her moms beauty was beyond her. Stella always thought the queen was admirable; however, how she manged raising this insane princess was far past her expectations for the crazy Layla Ryuu. " So please princess train become a dragon slayer to take out the dragons number one enemy, acnolgia." Lucy started to protest that she didn't know the first thing about dragons or acnolgia; however, before she could say anything of her own will she said " Yes, for mam- I mean queen Layla." this 10-year-old was starting to become a young princess for the sake of the drag- her kingdom, although mno one said it was going to be easy. " Great your training starts tomorrow." Stella suddenly vanished in to thin air. Lucy went back into her room and wept her chocolate orbs until she slowly went downstairs to see an empty kitchen.

"Lucy no those are for dinner not right now!" Layla said sternly although the smile on her face said other wise as she stared at THE 7-year-old Lucy Ryuu.

" Mama..."

**Aw.. poor Lucy hey guy I am back I probably wont update for a while in the next chapter Lucy meets are favorite dragons and a few others I made up myself not that many because if you're any thing like me then you get confused on who-is-who anyways**

**Jan-ne Soccer girl***


	3. Welcome to the 10 over grown lizards

**I DONT OWN FAIRY TAIL**

Boom! This sound shook the very ground for these heavy foot steps had belonged to the greatest being on earthland. YAWN! a very sleepy blonde awoke for all the racket and walk down to the kitchen to get some breakfast. Swoosh! Lucy eyes widen for out her window was a huge yellow eye staring back at her, quickly she ran over to the window and looked over the beast eyes before scream and closing the curtains on it " so it wasn't a dream after all" Lucy Ryuu was absolutely grief striken. she had hoped in vain the sight that beholded her were 10 dragons all different colors.

Lucy turned pale and slowly closed the curtains and walked as if nothing had happened "Oi, I thought you said she was a feisty thing Stella how am I supposed to work with her." Chikyu yelled "Calm down pebbles she just shocked by your big ugly mug." What did you say Igneel you want to go , you may be king of the fire dragons but earth rules all!" Igneel was about to say something but the rest of the dragons (except Stella) started to yell at the earth dragon " whatever earth is weak you dumb rock water is obviously the best." Mizu replied cooly this sent the dragon into an uproar.

Meanwhile Lucy kept "why? why?" " Lucy, are you in there" Stella had walk into the small yet cozy cottage. Lucy had looked up to see Stella in her human form she had raven hair and a midnight gown with spots of light on it. " Lucy I am so sorry too put you through this ;however, the dragon the elemental dragon and i are here to train you the best we can so are kingdom wont go down into chaos with those bafoons leading , I mean just look at them." Stella inquired while look out the window in the living room to see a puff of smoke with the occasional head or arm or tail. Lucy tilted her head at the strange sight. " Stella-san I want to know we I see my mother again?" Stella's eyes soften " Lucy your mother is still wait for up in the stars; however she needs you right here too finished what should have never started." Stella continued to say "Lucy your mom never wanted to leave you see couldn't stay in earthland because her magic had started to deplete after the biggest battle in dragon history she began to grow weary but never let you she." Lucy felt so blind and useless how could she have not seen her mother suffering how could she have helped her mother if she had this types of question had fogged her mind. " Lucy now is not the time for remorse it is my duty to prep the new queen for her kingdom. So lets walk out their to show this idiots their new queen.

"Oi, listen up you guys play time is over have some manners for the new queen." Stella announced Lucy entrence in the yard. "Shad up Stella who made you boss." The dirt colored dragon with a mud colored head spoke breaking the silence." I don't know, dirt face why don't you ask the new queen what she thinks." Stella challenged Chikyu" Alright, break it up you guy you starting to scare princess Lucy with you faces." Doku, the poison dragon stated rather annoyed by the two dragon squalling like lizards.

"How do you know my name?" Lucy question the foggy-purple colored dragon." why we no all about you Lucy your mother use to go on an on about you." hearing this made Lucy heart flood with happiness. " Queen Layla always said she wanted to tell you the truth on why she always had to 'work' so long." Lucy was so shock to receive this information after so many years of questioning what her mom did and why didn't her mom want to spend time with her." Mama.." Lucy's eyes began to water. " Oh, great you did it now you stupid purple-freak now she going to cry!" Igneel said panicky and angry too said dragon.

"Don't get mad at Doku, Igneel he was trying to help Lucy-hime out." Mizu trying too calm Igneel down.

"Hmh.. whatever Mizu." Lucy thought that the dragon was almost pouting "Weird.." Lucy thought. Stella saw this and smiled at Lucy confusion." Well time to get to work." Stella said." Everybody introduce yourself."

"Yo! My name is Igneel and I am going to teach you the awesome art of fire dragon slaying." Igneel said grinning like a fool

"My name is Grandine, I will teach you sky/air dragon slaying." the foggy-white colored dragon spoke softly.

" Hehe, I am Metalicana, I going to teach you the iron way of dragon slaying." A dark gray dragon said with a strange laugh.

"The art of holy light dragon slaying, Weisslogia." A groggy voice said.

" The shadow way of slaying, Skiadrum." A deep voice spoke solemnly.

" Mizu, Water dragon slaying is what you will learn from me." A voice piped up. Lucy looked over to see a dragon with deep sea eyes.

"Doku at your service for poison dragon slaying." A well-mannered voice spoke.

" Lighting slayer you will be after I teach you, Shomei." spoke the dragon with zigzags on her scales.

" Chikyu the awesome, My tiny earth dragon slayer pupil."

" Awesome my butt." Igneel whispered to himself although all the dragon could hear with their animal sense." You want too go you candle!" Chikyu yelled insulted " Whenever your ready stupid rock!" Igneel yelled back.

All Lucy could think is " What have I go my self into?"

**Hey people tell me if you want me too continue this story because if you don't like it then I guess all my effort is in vain. To all the people who fav. and/or follow THANK YOU so much it means a lot too me. **

**KEY:**

**Igneel-Fire boy  
Grandine- air/sky girl  
Water- Mizu girl  
Earth-Chikyū boy  
Lighting-Shōmei girl  
Poison- Doku boy  
Holy-Weisslogia boy  
Shadow-Skiadrum boy  
Iron- Metalicana girl  
Celestial- Stella girl**

**JA-NE Soccergirl 15***


	4. The Start Of Training

**Training day 1 **

**Lucy was at her limit today she had ran from the dragons crazy obstacle course. Which was hard enough already with out have to doge boulders, iceberg, tsunamis, walls of fire, lighting clouds, poisoned thorn brambles, pits with metal spikes, twisters that could carry millions of cows and house out of Kanas, and freaking asteroids! " Guys can I take a break?" Lucy gasp dodging another bolder, her face pale from fatigue. Mizu was surprised that the little girl had survived this long. Stella looked at the another dragons for their opinions all the other dragons nodded in agreement to take a break some more than others. Alright Lucy you may sit. **

***Thud* Lucy didn't need to be told twice as she collapse on to her knees. "Well Lucy I am surprised that you lasted a full 12 hour straight most of the other dragons could only run 8 hours." Stella admired her stamina " Well my boy ran 9 hours!" Igneel boosted about his dragon slayers ability to out last the others dragons slayers " whatever igneel your brat is nothing compared to my little girl she was just havering a bad day!" Chikyu defended his successor "what ever stop maki-" Lucy turned to Stella to say some thing " their are other dragon slayers?" Stella was surprised by Lucy's question; however, quickly recovered and said "Yes, each of the elemental dragons have a slayer to help you in the battle against acnolgia. Lucy was surprised at the new found knowledge the next question Stella half expected "where are they now?" Stella wanted Lucy to have every bit of information that she could she could be prepared for the future." I am sorry I can not tell you for reasons that you may not understand right now." Stella replied sincerely to the golden haired girl." Okay, but when you can tell me I would appreciate that. I would like to know my future friends that will fight along side me." Lucy answered to the starry dragon. Stella didn't know what to say to the little girl who was acting so mature " well break time is over let get back to work!" Doku rounded up the heiress and the other dragons" time for phase to Lucy , we now know you are cable not have breaks for a long amount of time I take it that you have trained physically in the past before?" The dragon inquired getting strait to the point**

**" yes my mom had been teaching me martial art since I was young." Lucy replied answering the dragons question. " okay now that we know that we can begin the magic part of the training. " uh.. Well you see" Lucy begun quietly; however, the dragons paid no mind "now we need to decide who is going to train her first.. " the dragon trailed off " I will train her first since lighting is the most important element" Shomei stated " pft whatever you used battery water is so the best element!" Mizu boasted about her own element. " um.. You guys.." Lucy spoke up. " MINNA! Lucy has something to say!" Stella yelled over the bickering dragons to stop this fighting. Lucy looked over to the midnight dragon with a look of gratitude " thank you, Stella.. Guys I have already decided who my first trainer is going to be." Lucy informed the huge reptiles.**

**After a died silents all the dragons looked at each other in confusion. " Stella will teach me first." Lucy concluded, Stella looked quite pleased with her self being the hime's choice. " Wait why does Stel-" Metalicana whined about the unfairness " It is because Lucy's magic power is most like of a celestial Mage." Stella informed the dragons on the reasons of Lucy's choice.**

**Lucy looked to the dragons and spoke " I look forward to training with all of you, and I hope you feel the same way." Lucy had never really interacted with other beings besides her mother witch she was hardly home sometimes she would call one of her mother keys to keep her company; however she didn't want to call them for such fickle thing as to play with her. Even though they said they didn't mind Lucy only called on them for a spar if she was in the mood. She had really hoped for a friend that she could truly be herself with.**

**"Lucy your such a weirdo!" Igneel laughed at statement before being elbowed by Grandine." What Igneel means to say is that even though we will be teaching you magic please don't treat us as if we are your Sensei treat us as your friends." Grandine explain what the fire dragon had meant behind his name calling.**

**" I..I " Lucy had begun, every dragon had fallen silent" I never had friends before." Lucy eyes had water up was tears.**

**Stella's eyes had lighted up as she said " oh Lucy we aren't friends .., were family."**

**PLEASE READ NOTE IT IS IMPORTANT TO THE READERS**

**Hey people who read this story tell me if you what this to continue and if so tell me if you want Lucy to have keys or not. Also I now that some people hate lisanna , I was wondering if you want me to make her evil or really nice. I don't really care. That is if people read my story.**

**Ja ne soccergirl**


	5. Lucy's potentail

**Lucy's potential!**

******" Come on Lucy Time to start Training. First in Order for you call out more than one key, you must increase your magic. Now yo-" Stella was cut of by Lucy " uh..Stella I already know how to call out 3 of my friends." Lucy informed " Yes, Yes Lucy now.. You must under stand this isn't going to be easy...wait did you just say 3?!"Stella exclaim clearly now the piece of information had just reached her brain. " Yeah I did why?" Lucy asked confused by Stella surprised reaction " Wel-... It is just of someone your size shoul-" Stella own mind her off as she thought " What am I saying she is the queens offspring, she carries her blood in her veins of course she has to be born with incredible magic power. Still,..3 celestial beings in earthland at the sametime? I need to ask her about her magic capability.**

******" Lucy, I am going to ask you some question and I need you to be completely truthful, how did you have so much magic power?" Stella wonder baffled by the situation at hand. " Is it that much Aquarius never appeared to be impressed, although looking back now she never really impressed with many wonderful things." Lucy said completely ignorant of her true potential. Stella had so many questions but the one that stuck out the most was,..."How?" Stella looked puzzled by the young prodigy in stamina and magic." How, what? " Lucy was confused at how this was a shock to the dragon Stella was a much more powerful being then herself. The Dragons were a much more superior race then mere humans and those weren't even the elemental dragons (a/n there are normal dragon then elemental ones). Lucy's mom had told her all sorts of things about the dragons and there lifestyles, Lucy had never believed in her mom outlandish tales fore the village nearby had laughed when she mention dragons when she went to get food.**

******" Well you know that I never had many friends so I asked Capricorn to teach me to summon the other celestial beings so we could play tag and hide and seek as a group." Stella was pleased by the answer provide by the little girl." Well this well save a good month of train up her magic captaincy." Stella thought. " My, my i have got to say I am impressed that you can summon all three of your keys at the same time now are you ready for some new keys?" Lucy looked confused for a moment then asked " What do you mean?" Stella grinned at her question. " Watch,...I call upon thee, my gate key." Stella sung into the air and with a swoosh of her tail a white and midnight blue floated down to where Lucy stood "Wow!" Lucy said in awe"This gate key is so beautiful, it is so ...wow!" Lucy sighed." Lucy this is my key so if you ever need my help call me up!" Stella said "but be warned the other dragons will give you there keys do not call upon us 2 at a time right now you will only run out of you magic although large it is not enough to sustain us." Stella warned the blond headed girl" I promise Stella." Lucy nodded **

******Stella smiled at the little girl "Now lets start about your training" Stella stated.**

******"Now, Lucy you know how to be a celestial gate keeper; however, there is much more to stellar magic then call on your friends through." Stella started to tech the young Mage. Lucy was excited to learn more about the magic of the stars so she was trying to pay attention to the lecture. Even though the other dragons would tech her the art of dragon slaying Lucy really wanted to know about the celestial part."Lucy you need to listen to what I am about to say." Stella ordered the excited student, pulling her out of her mind were she thought about what magic she was about to learn." Now celestial magic for a non-holder Mage is very important it is about reaching into are very soul and pulling out our inner light from the depths inside our soul."**

******Lucy was just learning what it truly meant not to use her keys and draw power with out a bridge with her keys it was a gate that connected her magic to the celestial world then the spirt could moles her magic into a path way to the real world (a/n this is my theory). " I know this will be different for you since you always had use holder magic, but now you will act as the bridge." Stella tried to take this slow for Lucy who was still processing the data Stella had just gave her mind." Now, Lucy you may not get for a few weeks having know only known holder type magic all your life, so that type of reaction is to be expected from you." Stella honestly didn't know how fast Lucy would learn she never really had a student. She was always helping Layla with her duties to the dragon kingdom; however, she like to think that was the average time it would take." Can I try right now?" Lucy asked Stella. Stella smiled and look over to her pupil " M-...**

******Story stuff:**

******Alright you guy have sent me review I am so happy I won't tell you then results; however, I am telling you this nobody told me which element they wanted next, so I am decided that I will choose you guys will catch on to the pattern.:) **

******You can choose to read if you want:**

******People who reviewed I just want to thank you so much you opinions really matter to me and your reviews bring smiles to my face my sister think my story is kind of retard (well I am pretty sure she does) but if there are people who want me to write I will write! Just not a lot at a time (gomen).**

******Ja ne Soccergirl***


	6. What is that?

**What is that!?**

**" Maybe but, we are going to summon your spirits first. I need to ask them a few things." Stella answered vaguely " Okay! Open Gates of Cancer, Aquarius, and Capricorn!" Lucy summoned her friends from the spirit realm. "You call princess, meh." Capricorn appeared say his usual saying." Ebi - what hair it do you want today? Ebi-" cancer said sniping his scissors cut thorough nothing, but air." Tch, what now little girl I was about to go on a date with my boyfriend." Aquarius said pissed about the sudden summon. Lucy quickly answered their questions as she announced her sensei " minna, this is Stella. She is going to be training me." It is a pleaser to see you again Stella-sama especially as hime's new teacher." Capricorn greeted the starry dragon with the utmost respect.**

**Aquarius began to introduce herself " Long time no Stella-san, did you finally get somebody special?" Aquarius proded the dragon asked for names, features personality." Haha, I don't have time such matters I have to train the new heir." Stella informed the now displeased mermaid. "Ebi- it is nice to see familiar faces again Ebi-" caner still cutting through nothing.**

**"Woah hold on how do you now each other?" Lucy inquired look at the reunion puzzled. " Well before the war against acnolgia started each dragon spent time were they felt most comfortable as a vacation I naturally being a celestial dragon spent most of my vacation in the celestial spirit world. This getting to know must of the constellations and all the zodiac." Stella informed the little blond girl. " oh, I see now" Lucy started catching on quickly."so you guys are old friends." **

**Stella knew that Lucy had a lot of magical power; however, she need to know the extent of how many spirits. "Alright, now we know that Lucy is no ordinary girl, so I am going to ask you guys questions." Stella stated " Lucy why don't you go ask the other dragons for their keys the sensei's need to talk." Stella spoked not demanding; however, I a suggesting tone." Hai!" Lucy responded a little disappoint she was not need.**

**Lucy trailed off out of the clearing looking for the dragon when she heard something drop into the trees. " I wonder what that might be?" Lucy thought as she claimed the trees looking for the source of the noise " what is that as Lucy saw a oval shape thing with marks that almost appeared to be claws and teeth. " Lucy first thought was to take the shape and show it to the dragons for examination; however, if they said to abandon the egg she would be heart broken. Lucy started towards the egg feeling it " it is warm!" Lucy thought. Lucy had then decide that she was going to keep the egg no matter what. " I wonder what's going to hatch from it?" Lucy knew it would be awesome I mean look at it had cool marking and the color was a vibrant yellow much more then her own hair.**

**" alright now I need to to find a heat source... Hmm." Lucy thought of some thing " I know just where to go!" Lucy exclaimed as she began down the tree with the eggs on her head. Lucy was an expert on climbing trees it was almost like walking, so keeping the large egg on top and balanced was no problem.**

**-/-/-/**

**" Hey I need your help!" Lucy spoke to the dragon that she had encountered " huh? Why?" The dragon spoke back still not sure what the heiress wanted him to do " I said I need you to find-" Lucy was cut of by said dragon " yeah I got that; however, I have not heard the reason." Answered the confused reptile " uh, Stella said to find Jim and tell him something!" Lucy said with nervousness in her voice looking at the ground." Way to go Lucy , act natural play it cool. NOT!" Lucy shouted scolding herself. " hmm..okay" he spoke to her not 100% sure that it was a lie, but hey who was he to question the new heiress. " alright what you are going to want to do is go over the hill and through the forest you should find the idiot their." Lucy instantly brighten up "arigato, Doku!" Lucy called backing up to the hill. Doku grunted then put his head down for a long awaited nap his last thought was " this kid sure is weird before closing his eyes for a slumber fit for a being such as himself.**

**Once Lucy was sure the dragon wasn't looking she move the egg from her backside a held onto it as she ran over the hills." Alright now I will just go to the forest and find him, I feel as though I could trust him the most." Lucy couldn't explain; however,instantly she felt connected to the fire red dragon know as Igneel.**

**" Igneel!" Lucy shouted as she spotted the dragon as she wonder through the forest." Oh, Lucy what's up?" Igneel ask the young girl as he lifted his head relied of his boredom by the little heiress. " Igneel I need you to help me keep a secret, you have to promise not to tell a single soul!" Lucy informed the fire dragon her face etched with seriousness.**

**" oh! What is Lucy you have to show me now! I promise I won't tell!" Igneel was getting excited about this it was so important and she trusted him with it. "Well when I was going to look for you guy I heard something drop so I went to check it out." Lucy began explaining the situation to the fire dragon king." And then I climes the tree and I found this!" Lucy exclaimed as she took the egg and showed it off to Igneel."Wow! What is is?" He said supprised by the strange object." I don't know that's why I need your help!" Lucy pleaded**

**Sorry it is summer and I am lazier than normal, hey guy I may not update for awhile I am visting family! although I don't want to go since my cousins are super annoying! . arrgh!**

**Ja ne Soccergirl***


	7. Naming Summer

**Naming Summer!**

**"Why do you need my help, what can I do?" Igneel questioned freak out at the sudden pressure the girl had put on him."We'll it is an egg and eggs need warmth and your a fire dragon, plus I feel as though I could trust you." Lucy answered truth fully. Ever since she had met the dragons she felt as though they could be trusted,but the flame red dragon she automatically felt that not matter what she was the one to go to."I don't know Lucy I am a fire dragon, but my flames are not hot I am not the best at controlling to die down just power up." Igneel began nervously trying to tell Lucy that he can't do it."We'll teach me I can control my magic very good." Lucy tried to persuade him to teach her fire magic "Lucy are you sure?" Igneel sound sceptic"Please I promise I won't tell Stella!" Lucy pleaded." What is with that face?" Igneel thought as he looked at Lucy puppy doggy face clearly unaffected."oh well I not one much for rules anyway." Igneel chuckled while grinning.**

**"Arigato!" Lucy exclaimed to the dragon" demo(I think that's but) Lucy must not find out about this, if that we're to happen..." Igneel trailed off. "Huh?"Lucy looked puzzled as the fearsome fire dragon king shivers as if some thing crawled up his back"Why are you shivering? Stella is so nice." Lucy spoke to the dragon." That is what is on the out side,but if you get her mad s-s-she is a demon!" Igneel didn't want to remember all those horrible times were him and the other dragon got beat up by the celestial devil." EH?!" Lucy screamed in disbelief." You have to promise me Lucy you mustn't let Stella know about,okay?" Igneel told Lucy." Okay Igneel , just teach me to create fire!" Lucy agreed with the dragon." Okay Lucy I assume Stella already told you how to use magic without your keys?" Igneel question the blond girl " yeah she said something about for me to reach into my magical core with out the aid of the keys." Lucy explained what the celestial dragon told her." Good now, forget all that now." Igneel instructed her " okay,... Wait... What?!" Lucy exclaimed" why would I do that?" Lucy asked confused." We'll Lucy each element celestial is a more tranquil than fire with is far more wild and harder to control, this is partly the reason why even I sometime can't contain the flames. If you remember one thing remember this, fire has no master." Igneel said seriously. " the way to make a fire is different for everyone although this is true for all fire Mages our magic sometimes take control when we lose control of our emotions." Lucy payed attention to the fire kings words. This was very important to her and for her egg future." Okay, Lucy why you want to do is not reach for the fire inside of you, just call to it and call for it." Igneel told the girl as she sat down on the forest floor" Hai!" Lucy said serious.**

**-Lucy's mind/body-**

**" okay Igneel just said to call for the fire, so.." Lucy began to say" oi! Fire if your their then could you please come out!" Lucy shouted ask the fire within herself to show it self to her.**

**Swoosh! Lucy could she a hue of light come out of her organ. " hey.. Come over, please?" Lucy started to reach for her flame then Igneel words rang into her head " stop it Lucy don't do that he said not to reach for it." Can you come over here and lend me some of your fire?" Lucy asked the light. Suddenly the light came fully out and Lucy could not believe what was right in front. It was like a version of-.**

**-with Igneel-**

**Igneel was watch Lucy unconscious form trying to figure out what was going on. " stop worrying Igneel it hasn't even been that long I mean even he toke longer than this,and he is the one that is just like fire that is why you chose him." Igneel thought about his previous teaching to his student." I could still remember it like it was yesterday the day my life change forever."**

***flashback:)***

**"What?!" Igneel shouted out in surprise as he saw a little boy wondering the forest." Maybe I should follow him he feels important?" Igneel thought to himself "he could be the one." The dragons had spread across the world to teach student to teach magic for the up coming war." If he is the one I will train him so hard that he couldn't lose to the other slayer and all the other dragons will be ashamed of their dragon slayer teaching. Igneel ha been so caught up I his thoughts that he didn't notice the little boy come towards him." Hellwo?!" The little boy had yelled at said day dreaming dragon. Igneel had woke up from his dream only to find the boy he saw jumping on his muzzle. With him this close Igneel could tell the boy had lot of magical power that was wild by nature and need to be control or else the boys magic would destroy him." Well he is powerful and his magic is much like that of a flame." Igneel thought then the fire dragon had the thought that this was his ideal student.**

**" Well it looks like he was abandon in the forest to die." Igneel looked over the boy he was scrawny and skinny only had shorts and to his surprise had pink hair! "This boy sure is weird haha." The king of fire dragons chuckled to himself." I am sorry, I am Igneel. What is your name?" Igneel felt already attach to the little boy. The little boy seemed confused." Oh, he barely knows anything I bet he only knows the basic words." Igneel thought." We'll name you then hm..." Igneel spoke to the little boy. At this the boy perked up "Well lets see how about, ...spot!" Igneel had exclaimed the little boy had shoke his head at the suggestion. What was he a pet?" Hmmm..." Igneel thought long and hard and then it hit him" ah! I know I will call you..." Igneel paused to get the name out of his mouth " Natsu , it means summer. You will learn fire dragon slaying and summer is the hottest season. At this the boy newly named Natsu smiled.**

*** end of flashback***

**-Lucy's mind/body-**

**"WHY AM I ON FIRE!" Lucy shouted in disbelief the light she called out was the spitting image of her;however, you guessed it she was on fire."Nice to meet you Lucy!" The flame Lucy spoke to the now pale girl.**

**Yay! 3 chapters of fairy tail at once I love you Hiro and I found out the Internet is back up for when I last was here with my family it was broken but at last they fixed it and also happy 4th of July ( yay! lateness) **

**to KitskinMiko16 I have 3 kid all around 4 or 3 and they stay up till like 1 am.**

**Hope you guy like it**

**Ja ne Soccergirl***


End file.
